Currently there are two ways liquids are delivered in domestic or commercial settings: Either by a manual, mechanical process (eg: pouring a bottle of milk) which is labor and time intensive and creates large amounts of product waste; or automatic liquid pumping (eg: soda syrup post mix) which requires complex and costly moving parts (often electrical) and needs time consuming cleaning processes to be regularly undertaken in order to remain sanitary. In addition, there are instances where having the liquid come in contact with external environmental elements such as air is undesirable (eg: milk spoiling) or even dangerous (eg: fuel vapors being highly flammable).
At the same time, the primary power source of kitchen appliances (for example) is electric motors which have some of the following limitations. They cannot safely get wet, even though many of them operate with liquids in or around them and require individual and complex electric motors for each device which increases the size and cost of the device. In addition to this, without the presence of air in the device, functionality is limited to mechanical movements such as rotation, pushing and pulling only and is incapable of many known and unknown preparation opportunities.
Accordingly, there is a need for a liquid delivery system that is anaerobic (vacuum), easy to clean, modular, has a simple and cheap installation, has little or no maintenance, provides easy loading/unloading of liquid bags or the like (if desired), provides disposable tubing to provide a sanitary device and can easily be modified where needed to suit particular applications.